


Pierced

by eclair_sj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Day6 (Band) - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, park sungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclair_sj/pseuds/eclair_sj
Summary: Park Sungjin works as a barista in a hidden coffee shop near your dormitory. You just found out about it and you think you're about to waste a lot of money on coffee this semester.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time to write a story. I am sorry with the typos and grammars in advance. Please feel free to correct me and suggest. I will gladly accept, thank you!

Fourth semester, summertime. Classes are dismissed earlier than usual. You are expecting your friend to text you where to eat then hangout but instead you received a text from her saying, "Babes, can't eat with you today! I need to go to the dentist with mom ;("

You don't want to eat by yourself, you just wanted to grab a coffee and hangout in an air-conditioned place, even with yourself so you walk around the area behind your dormitory you haven't explored yet.

It is the first time you saw that **24 hours coffee shop** after three semesters in you college. You saw that there are few people inside, most of them studying. You always wanted to try new flavors of coffee and green teas so you went inside. The cold breeze hit your face as well as the warm smile of a guy behind the cashier welcoming you in. _You thought the sun was working outside the heat, not inside a cold coffee shop._

You stood in front of the sun, I mean the counter, looking at the huge menu while you panic inside not knowing what to order. You weren't the type to ask what is the best seller, you just want to look like you've been there before, normally.

"One iced matcha latte, venti and uhmm.. one slice of tiramisu cake please" you said, trying your best to be friendly with your resting annoyed face.

"That will be eight dollars" he said, with a raspy low manly voice that echoes at the back of your mind. "Thank you, name please?"

_"_ Ari. _"_

Waiting for your order feels like forever. Every thought comes in like waves, making you more curious. _Why is he the only one working? Is he a student here?_ Honestly, you really just want to distract yourself from his voice that made your heart beat after a long time and that three piercings he got on his left ear. Damn, he looks like that cold bad boy when he actually isn't. You weren't this curious about a person before.

You picked up your order and went to the corner seat, away from people but close enough to slightly turn your head on the right to see the barista.

_**Ari have a nice day :)** _

You almost dropped your heart on the floor when you saw your cup, helping yourself not to smile like a psychopath.

Today, you've decided to waste your money in this coffee shop, and it will always be worth it.


	2. Part 2

You never wanted to be excited again, for someone, for something, for somewhere. You built a wall so high that stepping out of it scares your soul. You hated yourself for being excited to wake up, dress yourself up just to go to that coffee shop after your class.

 **You live like you were dead.** But you never wanted to drink coffee so bad before. Just kidding, you know why.

After the class that felt like forever, you took big steps towards the coffee shop down the road, high expectations, of course he is not there. You were disappointed, but also surprised. You scan across the whole coffee shop and he is not really there.

_Damn it._

You ordered and took out your books to pretend you are studying. While waiting for your order, someone enters the door and it was him, half a smile with a guitar case at his back.

 _Shoot._ You felt like combusting but you need to act normal and not dying inside. His smile alone makes you breathe. IS HE A MUSIC STUDENT??!! You screamed in your mind out loud.

It's like finding your peace in the middle of the chaos, what is this beautiful feeling?

Someone called your name, by a voice you just knew but is already memorized and saved by you. It was him hurriedly arranging all the orders, putting on his apron.

_He held out his hand,_   
_you took one more step,_   
_not too far ahead,_

...to receive your order. (That wasn't too dramatic, right? Better better lyrics, come in!)

 ** _"Thank you",_** almost felt like a whisper and in the middle of thinking that you look so stupid and shy.

 ** _"Enjoy your drink Ari!"_** he says while making an eye contact, smiling. Alright, don't freak out. You know that you already look stupid a while ago and now you look half awkward half dying inside. _ **"Haha..thanks."**_ You said, wondering why he remembers your name, if do you look bad right now, and the only option you have is not dropping your drink and go back to your seat and it will be a success.

Man, overthinking kills you so much. It was a sunset afternoon and time passes by so fast. You watched the sun set through the windows, with a coffee, and Sungjin. _Life is good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari's big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the 5th anniversary. I am happy to see Sungjin after five months!

You never knew such peace before, not until you met Sungjin. It was like being in a calming dusk, between the sunset and the dark. Between in the light and dark. That is where you wanted to be.

Having another day means new opportunities but for you, it is another sunset at the cafe. It always makes you feel calm and concentrated.

**“Ari? Enjoy your coffee!”**

**“Comeback again soon!”**

**“Have a nice day! Enjoy your coffee.”**

After some more weeks, you decided to take a big step. It actually was just replying _“have a nice day!”_ back at him.

_Man, that was my big step? I’m a joke._

You always thought to yourself how popular he might be, but he actually is not. As the days gone by, there is no really someone like you who is there almost the whole afternoon and night.

Like the hidden cafe, Sungjin’s charms is also hidden.

_I’m going to make this work, yeah?_ You said to yourself. It was the day before your birthday and you never felt courageous like before.

You waited for hours, and more hours for Sungjin’s shift to end. It was past 11pm when the sub barista came in. It was very different for you to stay out this late.

You don’t usually wait for Sungjin’s shift to end but this time you tried to act cool and wish not to be awkward. You waited outside in advance for a good ten minutes after he came out with his backpack and guitar bag.

It was cold outside and dark but amidst of it you felt the warmth and sparkles going out through his eyes.

**“Sungjin”** you said calmly. He is still in his barista smile that made you melt at midnight.

**“Ari?”** _Oh god, he remembers me._

**“Yeah.. you remember my name?”** _WHAT WAS THAT?_

**“Ofcourse! Do you want me to recite your usual?”** He said while smiling. His eyes are full of hope and sparkle. It made you giggle and shy at the same time.

**“Can you?”** You asked back.

**“Usually green tea latte on afternoons, a pastry, hot or iced coffee on evenings. _Right?”_** And Ari was found combusting on the streets at 12 midnight. Just kidding, It was like a whole garden of butterflies in your stomach.

**“Right! How did you remember all of that?”** _ How can he not when you were there almost everyday! _

**" _Oh? It's the cute and always studying customer again._ That's what my mind says when you enter the cafe." **He said while nodding, at you.

The cold breeze gave you the chills, as well as what you heard just a second before. _Cute? CUTE? CUTE WHAT? ME?_

You are really caught off-guard. You suddenly do not know what to say. 

**"The truth is that.. I waited for you tonight because I have something to say."** you said. Sungjin's expressions changed as your tone became serious.

**"What's that?"**

**"Thank you.. for remembering me."** you said. 

**"Wow, really? That's all?"** Sungjin's huge smile suddenly bursted. His eyes became a two rotated crescent moon. 

**"Yeah? I was really touched awhile ago when you said you remember me. And I don't want to hide this anymore. The real thing is that I think I'm starting to have interest in you. I just want to tell you. Is it okay? Sorry for being straightforward."** Sungjin's expression is so normal that you might think he is used with girls confessing to him. Your heart is beating so fast for mustering up all that courage.

**"Don't say sorry. I like straightforward girls, though."** He said while staring at you. 

You promised yourself you're not gonna regret anymore. _Little do you know, it was Sungjin's promise to himself, too._


End file.
